Aurora
La Princesa Aurora es la protagonista de Sleeping Beauty, y está en la franquicia de las Princesas Disney. Descripción Descripciones Oficiales Disney Princess Aurora es gentil y cariñosa, Criada por tres hadas llamadas Flora, Fauna y Merryweather. Ella vive en el bosque, donde conoce al Príncipe, su único amor verdadero. Maleficient La princesa Aurora es una niña curiosa y reflexiva que desarrolla un vínculo con la naturaleza que rivaliza sólo con Maleficent. Pero a medida que crece, Aurora está atrapada en medio del conflicto entre el reino forestal que ha crecido para amar y el reino humano que tiene su legado. Desarrollo El diseño original para Aurora ha sido desarrollado por Tom Oreb, que basó la figura de Aurora en el marco fino de Audrey Hepburn y el comportamiento agraciado. Más tarde, Marc Davis trabajó en bocetos de Oreb, mejorando la apariencia y la vestimenta de la heroína para que se combinaran con formas angulares de imágenes de fondo. La esposa de Marc Davis, Alice, diseñó algunos de los trajes de Aurora. Según la diseñadora, este fue su primer trabajo en los Walt Disney Studios, durante el cual se convirtió en la esposa de Marc en 1956. Al igual que con otras películas de Disney, una actriz fue contratada como un modelo de acción en vivo, como una guía para los animadores. Helene Stanley se convirtió en el modelo de la heroína. Ella había trabajado anteriormente en este puesto, cumpliendo el papel de Cenicienta. Apariencia física Aurora es una mujer joven, mágicamente bendecida con el cabello dorado ondulado de la cintura como el sol, los ojos violeta, una figura alta y esbelta, y los labios que avergüenza la rosa roja. Su piel es justa y perfecta. A diferencia de Blancanieves o Cenicienta, su cara es menos redondeada y más refinada, dándole una apariencia de madurez en lugar de juventud a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años. Como campesina, lleva un corpiño negro sobre un vestido gris de manga larga de ternero con una enagua blanca y va descalzo. Lleva una diadema negra, lleva un mantón púrpura. Como princesa, lleva un traje de baño de color rosa o azul con una falda de pétalo, una enagua blanca con volantes y largas mangas triangulares. Durante la película original, el pelota de Aurora es azul como se ve cuando Flora y Merryweather luchan por los colores de su pelota en rosa o azul, incluso al final de la película donde Aurora baila con el príncipe Phillip en un baile de salón. Pero en apariciones y mercaderías posteriores, el balón de Aurora es representado como rosa. Personalidad Aurora es amable, elegante y sofisticada, y persona apacible, así como un romántico sin esperanza. Al principio, ella es vista como una mujer joven ligeramente ingenua y despreocupada como resultado de estar protegida durante la mayor parte de su vida.Aurora es muy leal a sus "tías" y por lo general obedece sus reglas con respeto, aunque puede estar en desacuerdo con ellos. Desde que fue criada para no hablar con extraños, Aurora estaba naturalmente sobresaltada y aprensiva cuando el guapo príncipe Phillip apareció en el bosque. Sin embargo, se sintió atraída por él antes de recordar la regla de sus tías de no hablar con extraños. Aurora se comprometió entonces a aceptar conversar con él, arreglándose para encontrarse con él en su casa, bajo la supervisión de sus tías. En medios posteriores, se muestra que ha madurado y se vuelve más seguro de sí mismo, proactivo, independiente y confiado en sus opiniones y habilidades. Aunque puede decirse que como un personaje, ella es muy difícil de precisar, debido a su breve aparición en la película, por lo menos despierto, es decir. Historia Aurora nace princesa, y las tres hadas Flora, Fauna y Primavera les da un don cada una. Flora le da el don de la belleza, Fauna le da el don de una melodiosa voz. Luego aparece la malvada hechicera Maléfica y le lanza un hechizo a Aurora, al cumplir los 16 años antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el uso de una rueca, y morirá. Pero Primavera hace que cuando se pinche con el uso de una rueca no muera, solo se dormirá hasta el primer beso de amor. Las hadas se la llevan a la Cabaña del Leñador, la que está abandonada, en el bosque hasta que cumpliera dieciseis años para que Maléfica no la encuentre, ya la cambian el nombre por el de Rosa. Un día mientras está por el bosque se encuentra al Príncipe Felipe y ambos se enamoran, sin saber sus nombres, al haber pasado tanto tiempo y ser una campesina, Felipe no la reconoce y como Aurora desconoce que es la princesa Aurora, el amor de Felipe con una campesina, deja sorprendido a su padre. Al cumplir los dieciseis años las hadas llevan a Aurora al castillo de sus padres, el Rey Stéfano y la Reina Leah. Allí Maléfica está esperando a Aurora para que se pinche, y en lo más alto de la torre más alta la Princesa se pinchó el dedo con una rueca creada por Maléfica. Las Tres Hadas van a rescatar al Príncipe Felipe que lo tiene secuestrado Maléfica, y lo liberan. Finalmente, Felipe le da un beso a Aurora y se despierta. Los dos enamorados bajan al salón del castillo junto con sus padres, resolviendo el problema de la campesina de la que Felipe se enamoró, y que resultó ser la persona con la que estaba comprometido y debía casarse. Diferencia con la historia original La Princesa Aurora se basa en el cuento de hadas "La Belle Au Bois Dormant" de Charles Perrault, pero hay muchas diferencias: * La princesa aparentemente nunca fue nombrada en el cuento de hadas original. * Siete hadas que se encuentran en el reino están invitados a ser las madrinas de la princesa en el bautizo y otorgar sus regalos en el banquete de vuelta en el castillo. La no invitada octava hada (que supuestamente estaba muerta o encantada) declara que la princesa le pinchará la mano en un huso y morirá por ella. * Es un día después de los 15 o 16 años que la princesa pincha su mano del huso. * Es en el piso de la torre que la princesa se desmaya después de tocar el huso de la rueca de la vieja mujer sirvienta y luego se coloca sobre una cama bordada de oro y plata en la habitación más alta del castillo. Su magia también produce un bosque de árboles grandes y pequeños con zarzas entrelazadas y espinas que protegen al castillo (las torres se ven todavía a una distancia) y para salvaguardar a la princesa. * Después de cien años, el hijo de un rey que era de otra familia despierta a la princesa dormida (aunque sólo se arrodilla a su lado). El castillo se despierta y el príncipe y la princesa se casan en la capilla del castillo. Después de casarse en secreto, la princesa tuvo dos hijos: una niña, L'Aurore (Aurora en inglés, Aurora en latín) y un niño, Le Jour (Día). * El príncipe tenía una madre que odiaba a la princesa. La madre era una ogresa que amaba comer a niños pequeños. Envió a la joven reina ya los niños a una casa aislada en el bosque y ordenó a su cocinero que cocinara a los hijos de la princesa. El cocinero fue humano y le dijo a la madre que una cabra era la niña, una oveja era el niño. Después de enterarse de que la cocinera había mentido y la princesa y sus hijos estaban a salvo, la reina preparó una tina para cocinarlos. Después de que el príncipe atrapó a su madre, la arrojó a la bañera y se consumió completamente, y todos los demás vivieron felices para siempre. Aurora en los Parques Disney En Disneyland Resort Paris Aurora está en la atracción de Sleeping Beauty Castle. Galería ar:الأميرة شفق en:Aurora fr:Aurore hr:Aurora it:Aurora nl:Prinses Aurora no:Prinsesse Aurora pl:Aurora pt-br:Aurora ru:Аврора tr:Aurora zh:歐若拉 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sleeping Beauty Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia